1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is one of those surgical devices that facilitates safe and effective dispensing and retrieval of scalpels during surgery.
2. Related Prior Art
The following references vaguely resemble but do not anticipate the instant invention:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent No. Date ______________________________________ 1. Donahue Surgical Scalpel 5,301,807 4/12/94 Holder 2. Sandel et al. Medical 5,024,326 6/18/91 Instrument Holder and Sharps Disposal Container 3. Simmons Presentation Tray 5,381,896 1/17/95 for Surgical Instruments 4. Baskas Disposable 5,102,083 4/7/92 Syringe Needle and Scalpel Holder 5. Horan et al. Instrument Tray 5,339,955 8/23/94 with Instrument Supports 6. Frauenhoffer Surgical Blade 4,466,539 8/21/84 Remover 7. Lahay Device for 3,696,920 10/10/72 Organizing Objects 8. W. J. Anderson III Instrument Tray 2,903,129 3/30/56 9. T F Bates Sterilizing and 2,018,651 11/12/34 Operation Instrument Tray ______________________________________